A sender can initiate an online financial transaction, such as transferring money to a recipient over the Internet. For example, the sender and recipient can use online banking services. To transfer money, the sender can communicate with a financial computer system, and can request that the financial computer system transfer funds to the recipient. The financial computer system can send an email to the recipient notifying the recipient of the monetary transfer, and can provide a link to enable the recipient to complete the transfer. The financial computer system executes the monetary transfer utilizing a financial system, such as the automated clearing house (ACH) financial network.